Sonic Lanterns 11: Payne the Griffin
by Powershade117
Summary: A sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 10: Umber the Black Dog." The cowardly Payne, sibling to both Umber and Garnett, runs for his life with his other brother and is soon given the chance to change his life forever. Zephyros-Phoenix created Payne and many other Sonic fan characters. Head on over to her DeviantART page to check them out.


On the outskirts of the Veil, Sepia the Satyr and his brother Payne the Griffin were panting heavily from exhaustion and exertion. They were on the run from something, as Payne looked around as if expecting to get jumped by an attacker. Payne turned to his brother. "I...Can't believe...we got away. Good thing you can tunnel so well, brother."

Sepia responded dryly. "It's only me moving the earth out of my way to make a passage. But what does it matter if we got away? We just left the rest of the houses to die. And what of Umber? He just...disappeared in all the chaos." Sepia was not one to back down from a fight. He would have stayed and fought Garnett to the end if not for Payne's interference.

Payne Shrugged. "What could we do though? You saw Garnett back there. He's even more scary than I remember. And since when could he do all that orangey stuff?"

"I don't know, Payne!? Maybe you should go ask him if you're so curious!?" Sepia caught a shocked look on Payne's face, causing him to chuckle quietly.

"Uh-uh, not me," Payne protested while holding up his hands and shaking his head. "I'm not going back there just to be next on Garnett's chopping block."

Sepia was losing his patience. "Then what do you suggest we do!? Should we run and hide like cowards. We should go back and—"

"And what? Garnett was crazy powerful enough without that freaky orange ring. I'm not going back...not until I am sure it is safe to return."

"And if that day doesn't come?" Sepia's attempts to get his brother to have a change of heart were futile and he knew it. Payne was never one to stand up to a problem. He was always looking out for himself and would do anything to keep himself alive, even if it meant abandoning his friends and family.

"Better to be the coward who lives than the hero who dies, I always say." Payne's attempts at a joke failed as Sepia stared back at him with irritation. Sepia was getting really angry with his brother. His selfish cowardice was getting old. He believed that Payne needed to grow up and stop hiding in the shadows. He kicked a rock in frustration and it shattered into sand, grunting in and breathing heavily.

Payne walked up to him and placed a single reassuring hand on Sepia's shoulder, looking at him with piercing, yet sensitive eyes. "Sepia: I'm...I'm sorry, Payne. I just hate running, especially from that exile. He stains the honor of our name. Father was ruthless...but at least he had some morals. Garnett...he's completely insane."

Memories of their father caused Payne to choose his words carefully. Sepia was already on edge and he did not want to set him off again. "Father was an honorable man, this is true. But the past won't help now. We need to focus on staying alive for the time being." While Payne knew that his siblings did not fully trust them, he did at least care and wanted to at least make Sepia feel better about the situation, no matter how bad it was. "Maybe...we should try to find Umber. He'll know what to do."

Sepia thought it over for a second, but came to a different conclusion. "We should inform Azure and Sapphire first. They'll want...no...They need to know what has happened to our exiled brother...and our people."

Payne stepped back and shook his head again. "Yeah...you go do that. I'd rather not be the one to tell them that Garnett came in and systematically slaughtered the majority of the Mythsetians in a blind quest for power."

"Coward."

Payne chuckled at his brother's insult. "My statement on that still stands. My thoughts go out to our sister. She is sure to be hurt by this...I'd just rather not see her that way. I think she's suffered enough...I for one won't add to it."

"I...see your point. Fine." As much as Sepia hated to admit it, Payne was right in some ways. This news would be painful for Azure to hear and to see her hurt again brought no pleasant thoughts to his head.

"Here. You go find our sisters and deliver the news. I'll see about finding Umber. I'll meet you at Azreal's old place in one day. That'll give us enough time to complete our tasks."

Sepia smirked approvingly. "Never thought I'd see you come up with a plan, big brother." This was something he never thought Payne for. However, with all his cowardice and insular thinking, he knew that Payne had his good qualities. Perhaps this was one of those hidden talents.

The comment earned Sepia a friendly nudge in the shoulder from Payne. "I do what I can when I must. With that I take my leave. Take care of yourself, Sepia."

"Don't do anything stupid now."

"Never do," Payne boasted as he spread his wings and took off. The plan was simple; find Umber. However, he did not fully believe that. It was simple in concept, but he was not sure of what to do first. The first thought that came to him was to go back to where Umber was last seen, and that was also where Garnett was. He quickly wrote that off, as he was not willing to risk it.

Instead, he flew on and on, scanning the ground for any sign of Umber. All his efforts were in vain though. He wondered if Sepia was doing any better as time went on. While he did care for his sisters' wellbeing, he did not want to find himself on the receiving end of their grief. He was a coward and he knew it. Then again, so is what it took sometimes to stay alive.

Getting lost in his thoughts turned out to be detrimental, as he suddenly stopped as a humanoid life form appeared in front of him. The creature looked human, except for the dark pink skin and pointed ears. The life form was floating in front of him without any noticeable wings, which surprised Payne. He was surrounded by a yellow aura and wore a yellow suit to match. Payne held is ground though and spoke as strongly as he could, which caused him to stutter at first. "H-Hey, watch where you're flying pal." Payne's words were forced and he knew that. He felt very uneasy with this creature. He saw many similarities between what he saw on Garnett and what this creature was wielding.

"Introductions first. I am Sinestro of the Sinestro Corps, wielders of the yellow light of fear."

The creature's politeness caught Payne off guard, as he was expecting trouble. "I'm...Payne. You can call me Payne. Payne Mythos." He could feel himself trembling nervously, despite his best efforts to hide it.

Sinestro caught on immediately, folding his arms and smirking at Payne. "Stop trying to hide your fears, Payne. I can smell it on you. You stink of fear. And that my feathered friend...is why I have chosen you."

Payne did not like where this was going. He felt like he was being backed into a corner by a force he could not possibly understand. "Chosen me? What are you talking about, pinky."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now then, I can teach you to master your fear. You could turn it into power. You wouldn't have to hide anymore. All you need...is this." Sinestro held a ring similar to the one he wore in his open palm and extended it toward Payne.

Payne glanced back and forth between Sinestro's face and the ring he was being offered. He put his hands on his hips impatiently. "A ring? Are you serious?"

"You doubt me?" Sinestro's stare intensified.

"Maybe. I don't even know you or why you even need me. Besides, I'm not sure I want to join you just because you have chosen me."

"Why not? These two have. One of them I believe you are...familiar with."

As if on cue, two more creatures in yellow outfits flew up from below and hovered next to Sinestro. Payne examined them. They were both Mobians for sure. The young otter was unfamiliar to him, but the other one caused him to falter. He looked at the face that at one point had a constant look of sadness. Now he saw a new face. It was a face of renewed purpose. "Shamrock? Is that really you? And...You know this guy?"

Shamrock looked at Payne with a happy and content expression that made Payne a little worried. "It is all because of Sinestro that I am better, Payne. I have learned to embrace my fears and draw strength from them. You can too. If you don't believe Sinestro...then believe me."

Payne stuttered. He was trying to take all of this news in. First his friends are attacked by his outcast brother, his leader disappears, and now he finds out his sister is caught up in all of this chaos. "I...Sinestro? Is this true? What have you done to Shamrock to allow such a quick recovery?"

"She wears one of my yellow rings. It allowed her to face what she was afraid of. She no longer feels fear. She is fear. Wouldn't you want to show that Garnett a thing or too and share in your sister's retribution?"

"I...Shamrock?"

Shamrock placed a gentle hand on Payne's shoulder. "It would mean a lot to me to have my family join me in taking that monster down."

Payne hung his head while he thought. He finally thought that if his sister could do it and get better, the least he could do was trust her. "Then...fine. I'll do it. Let's see if this ring is all it is cracked up to be." Payne plucked the yellow ring from Sinestro's hand and slid it over his left middle finger. His body swelled with power. His insecure and cowardly thoughts were disappearing. It was a feeling of power that he had never felt before. "WHOA! That was..."

Sinestro offered a finish to Payne's statement. "Exciting?"

"Well...yeah. So what now?"

Shamrock took Payne's hands and spoke softly and firmly. "Repeat after me, Payne. For you must say the oath of the Sinestro Corps to unlock the ring's true power."

"An oath?" This was not what Payne expected.

"Trust me, Payne. Now...In blackest day, in brightest night..." Shamrock paused so as to allow Payne to speak.

Payne copied, "In blackest day, in brightest night..."

"Beware your fears made into light," Shamrock continued.

"Beware your fears made into light."

"Let those—"

Payne did not let her finish, as the words simply flowed from his inner being. "Let those who try to stop what's right - Burn like his power - SINESTRO'S MIGHT!" Payne received an even bigger dose of power within him. His body glowed and soon adorned a similar costume that Sinestro was wearing. Just like them as well, he bore the symbol of the Sinestro Corps on his chest, a symbol that he would use to instill fear in those who would stand in his way. The Mythos symbols on his gloves and head were also replaced by this Sinestro Corps symbol. Payne did not care either. Like what was said earlier…Garnett was a stain on their family. Better to have that stain wiped away in more ways than one.

Shamrock smiled approvingly at her brother. "Shall we pay Garnett a little visit, brother?"

"With pleasure, sister," Payne said as he gave Shamrock a hug. "We can beat him...together."

"Not yet," Sinestro intervened. "You will have your chance with Garnett soon. There is still much to do yet."


End file.
